Esperanza
by Cristi-Aiko113
Summary: En la fiesta de aniversario de la secundaria Seijuu, Sakura irá en compañía de su nuevo novio. Sin embargo, ocurre un inconveniente que la deja destrozada... De todas formas, siempre habrá alguien para animarte, aunque ese 'alguien' sea el menos pensado. Mal Summary. SxS One-Shot.


**Summary: **En la fiesta de aniversario de la secundaria Seijuu, Sakura irá en compañía de su nuevo novio. Sin embargo, ocurre un inconveniente que la deja destrozada... De todas formas, siempre habrá alguien para animarte, aunque ese ''alguien'' sea el menos pensado. Mal Summary. SxS One-Shot.

**Disclaimer: **Los maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, excepto uno que es de mi pertenencia y creo que se darán cuenta cuál es. La historia es mía.

* * *

**~ Esperanza ~**

Se dio los últimos retoques en el cabello con la onduladora, y cuando terminó, se miró satisfecha al espejo.

Era la primera vez que iba en compañía de alguien a la fiesta de la preparatoria. Y ninguna mejor pareja que su novio de hace 1 mes, Hayato Sakamoto, un joven de cabello rubio, ojos negros y personalidad liberal. No entendía a sus amigas con lo que decían de ''El no te viene'' , ''No es buena opción'' ¡Si ahora iban a ir juntos a una fiesta! Definitivamente sus amigas estaban locas.

Sakura amplió más su sonrisa ante aquellos pensamientos. Quería lucir espléndida, y por eso se esmeró en arreglarse. Sus ojos verdes estaban delineados con negro, sus labios con un brillo natural, y su cara con algo de rubor. Traía un vestido color verde de tirantes, ajustado arriba, y suelto en la parte inferior - cortesía de Tomoyo - . Unos zapatos de plataforma, y el infaltable perfume de cerezos que le regaló su madre hace unos pocos años atrás.

Observó el reloj, ansiosa. Faltaban exactamente 7 minutos para que Hayato la pasara a buscar. Bajó al salón, donde estaba su madre preparando un delicioso pastel de chocolate y crema, y su hermano Touya sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Deseó que su padre estuviera allí, pero sabía que el trabajo era importante también.

- ¡Que linda te ves, Sakurita!. - Exclamó Nadeshiko, su madre, avanzando hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, y estrechándola mientras le besaba toda su cara.

- M-Mamá... el maquillaje se va a arruinar. - Titubeó la joven, logrando que la bella mujer se separara de ella. Suspiró aliviada.

- Lo siento hija, pero es que estoy tan feliz, estás tan grande... ¡16 años ya!. - Sakura correspondió a la sonrisa de su mamá en ese momento. Sintió que Touya la observaba con una cara crítica.

- Ese vestido está muy corto. - Soltó el mayor de los Kinomoto mirando el vestido de su hermana. La aludida frunció el ceño.

- ¡Mentira!... ¡Está perfecto!. - Se defendió, desafiándolo con la mirada. Estaban en algún tipo de pelea visual, hasta que Nadeshiko se puso a reír.

- No le hagas caso a Touya hija. Está así porque sabe que su hermosa hermanita cautivará en la fiesta. - Opinó la mujer guiñando un ojo, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba furiosamente.

- ¡Mamá!. - Exclamaron ambos castaños en reproche.

Ya habían pasado los 7 minutos cuando la castaña miró el reloj. Se sobresaltó y se estiró su vestido. Estaba nerviosa.

Se quedó esperando a que el timbre sonara. Y esperó y esperó...

Pero el timbre nunca sonó.

Una mueca de confusión cruzó su cara. Habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora anunciada. ¿No será posible que el...? No, Hayato nunca haría algo así. Lo mejor sería que saliera y fuera a su casa que no estaba muy lejos de la suya, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Miró a Nadeshiko que la observaba preocupada. Para disimular, sonrió.

- Me voy madre. Hayato me llamó y dijo que se pasó de mi casa y que me esperaba en el Parque Pingüino, así que iré. - Mintió. Era la única salida que le quedaba para no preocuparles.

- ¿Seguro hija...? - Sakura asintió. Se fue a despedir de ella sin mirarla a los ojos, y también lo mismo con su hermano. Touya parecía sospechar, y la castaña lo sabía, porque parecía estar a punto de decirle algo.

- Oye...

- ¡Adiós!. - Cerró la puerta y suspiró de alivio. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa de su novio. Quizás se atrasó y lo encontraba en el camino, o se enfermó a último minuto.

Cuando llegó, golpeó, con la esperanza de poder tener una respuesta. Abrió una señora canosa, con lentes y de mirada oscura y penetrante. La señora Kaori.

- H-Hola... mh... - Comenzó. La dura mirada de la anciana la incomodaba. - ¿S-Se encuentra Hayato?

- ¿Hayato?. - Kaori se ajustó los lentes. - No, el se fue hace media hora.

El mundo de Sakura pareció derrumbarse. ¿Hace media hora...?, pero... si hace media hora el la tenía que pasar a buscar.

- E-Está bien... Gracias. - Dijo y se volteó para partir a la fiesta. Tomó el celular para llamarlo, pero estaba apagado. ¿Y ahora que haría...?... ¿Que pasa si se perdió?... ¿Si lo secuestraron?...

Aceleró el paso, notando que iba en un gran atraso. De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga...?

-_ Sakura, ¿dónde estás?. -_ Era la voz de Tomoyo.

- Voy llegando. - Respondió. - Es que tuve un inconveniente.

_- Que raro, porque Hayato ya está aquí y me dijo que preferiste venir sola. -_ ¿Venir sola?, ¿Que clase de mentira era esa?... Hizo puños sus manos, mientras luchaba por mantener su respiración normal.

- Espera Tomoyo, allá hablamos. - Cortó. Corrió cuando faltaban solo 2 cuadras. Llegó a la entrada y pasó su boleto. Cuando entró, vió un montón de gente, bailando por todos lados. Se dispuso a buscar una cabellera negra y ondeada. Cuando ubicó a su amiga, avanzó a su lado. Lucía preciosa... tenía un vestido morado pegado a su lindo cuerpo, los ojos con delineador y los labios pintados de un suave rosa.

- ¡Sakura, te ves preciosa!. - Exclamó su amiga mientras la abrazaba. - Me tenías tan preocupada... no pensé que...

- Yo no me quise venir sola. - Cortó al instante. Tomoyo la observó fijamente. - Estaba esperando a que él me viniera a buscar, y nunca llegó. Fui a su casa y ya había partido. Por eso me atrasé, lo siento. - Le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. Su amiga se dio cuenta de esto y la volvió a abrazar.

- Sakura, lo siento... sabes que el no te merece.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Quién?.

- ¡Hayato!, ¿Dónde se encuentra?. - Quería hacerle cara, y preguntar su actitud. Quería saber si todo esto fue alguna cruel broma o...

- Lo ví cerca de los refrescos. - La ojiverde asintió, y desapareció justo cuando Eriol aparecía. Caminó rápidamente entre la muchedumbre, hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Una vez allí, se puso a divagar con la mirada hasta que vió una sonrisa, una mirada, y una cabellera familiar.

Y ahí lo vió, riendo con su grupo de amigos. Tomó aire profundamente. Ella podía... no tenía que temer.

Sin embargo, en cada paso que daba, la fuerza de voluntad que había recaudado, se iba disminuyendo, y los temores cruzaron su mente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya todos los amigos de Hayato la estaban mirando. Incluido su _novio._

Hayato la miró, por un momento, pero luego siguió hablando con sus amigos. Esto desató la furia de la castaña, y lo tomó del brazo bruscamente para voltearlo en su dirección.

- ¡Au!. - Chilló el joven.

- Tú... - Comenzó la chica con el ceño fruncido, y la mandíbula tensa.

- Hey, Hayato, ¿ella no es tu novia?. - Preguntó uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban allí. El aludido sonrió.

- No, ella no es nada mío. - Sakura apretó más su agarre. ¿Cómo se atrevía...?

- ¡Eres un cobarde!. - Exclamó. Hayato alzó una ceja en gesto de burla. - No eh conocido nadie más mierda que tu. Púdrete en el infierno. Eres un miserable.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo?... Yo no te eh hecho nada. - La ojiverde apretó sus dientes, y con todas sus fuerzas, le plantó un bofetón. Tan fuerte, que le dejó la cara marcada. El chico, ante esto, le tomó de los brazos con brusquedad, lastimándola. Sakura levantó la rodilla, golpeándole en_ ese lugar_, logrando que la soltara.

- Sakamoto, Terminamos. - Dijo, decidida. Se volteó y se alejó de allí justo cuando una chica, de esas que parecen prostitutas, se acercaban al muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-_ ¡Perra! -_ Le gritó su novio, o bueno, ahora su _ex_ novio.

Se sentía humillada, pisoteada. A pesar de que le había dado su merecido, se sentía tonta. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?... ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a sus amigas...?

Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, cuando llegó al lado de sus mejores amigas. Tomoyo, al ver a la ojiverde con esa expresión, la abrazó fuertemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sakura cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero fue inevitable. Se secó rápidamente la cara, e hizo todo su esfuerzo para sonreír.

- ¿Sakura?. - Preguntó Eriol acercándose. Y así fueron las miles de personas que se acercaban a preguntar, a intentar animarla. Pero Sakura estaba perdida. No bailó, no rió, no cantó... solo se quedó sentada en una esquina viendo a todos divertirse con sus parejas, disfrutar de la música.

Cuando todo terminó, y ya era hora de salir, Tomoyo se acercó a ella.

- Sakura, te llevo a casa. - La chica negó con la cabeza. Eriol se ubicó al lado de su mejor amiga.

- No se preocupen, vayan ustedes. Yo quiero pasar al baño primero. - Murmuró, pero la amatista no parecía querer dejarla sola.

- Entonces yo te acompaño.

- No, Tomoyo, en serio. Váyanse ustedes, yo estaré bien.

Cuando la pelinegra iba a protestar, Eriol se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Tomoyo suspiró luego de escuchar, y cerró los ojos como si lo que iba a decir le costara demasiado.

- Está bien. - La castaña se sorprendió de la respuesta de su amiga. La chica abrió los ojos y le sonrió. - Pero me llamas cualquier cosa.

Sakura asintió, y los abrazó a ambos como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. La joven pareja la observó con ternura, antes de salir junto con todo el grupo de personas. Al momento de perderles de vista, la ojiverde fue corriendo al baño. Se apoyó en los lavamanos, y tomando agua con sus manos, se la lanzó a la cara. No podía llegar a la casa con la cara demacrada, su madre le haría un interrogatorio gigante y Touya, haría un escándalo.

Mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, pensó en todo lo ocurrido, y el llanto se comenzó a desatar. Sin embargo la chica negó con la cabeza.

_''No puedo llorar. Mi familia se dará cuenta. Debo ser fuerte.''_ Pensó, y con un gran esfuerzo inhaló y exhaló varias veces, hasta que logró calmarse un poco. Pero sabía que el llanto estaba ahí, preparado para salir en la primera oportunidad que se presentara.

Sintió un golpe fuera del baño, y por primera vez fue consciente de que había estado un buen rato encerrada. Asustada, y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba _sola_, ya todos se habían ido y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. El salón estaba algo oscuro, y Sakura pisaba basura por todos lados.

En un momento, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos verdes.

_''¿Lloras cuando te caes? No eres una niña pequeña'' _La reprendía su consciencia. Comenzó a palmear el suelo en busca de su bolso y las cosas que se cayeron mientras sentía las gotas rodar por sus mejillas sin control. Cuando las tuvo todas, se paró tambaleándose. No veía nada, tenía la mirada nublada totalmente.

_''No puedes estar así de deprimida todo este rato. Tienes que seguir adelante, Sakura''_ Recordó las palabras de su padre cuando ella era pequeña y reprobó 3 materias de la escuela. Aquel tiempo fue un martirio.

Inhaló profundamente, y volteó hasta encontrar un asiento. Fue hasta el, y se desplomó para revisar que tenía todas sus cosas en su pequeño bolso.

- Voy a cerrar, debes salir ahora. - Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, acompañada de unos pasos. No se molestó en voltear, a pesar de que la tonalidad le parecía familiar.

- L-Lo siento... Estaba en el baño y... se me pasó la hora. - Murmuró torpemente mientras se reincorporaba.

- ¿Kinomoto?. - La llamó esa voz, deteniéndola. La aludida paró en seco su andar, y se giró en dirección a quien le hablaba.

- ¿L-Li...?. - No creía que podría ser Li quien estuviera ahí ahora. Era un chico que siempre la molestaba y aprovechaba cualquier momento para fastidiarla. De seguro ahora se burlaría de ella por la cara que traía.

Las luces se prendieron y pudo distinguirlo mejor. Estaba vestido desordenadamente con su esmoquin, con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, las mangas arremangadas, y su cabello chocolatoso revuelto en cualquier dirección. En su mano izquierda, portaba unas llaves, las cuáles guardó en su bolsillo. Sakura se secó las lágrimas inútilmente cuando lo vió acercarse.

- ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Y tu novio?. - Preguntó cuando estaba en frente de ella. Alzó una ceja y la chica se removió incómoda. Siempre lo hacía cuando el la miraba de esa manera, inspeccionándola, queriendo descubrir algo de ella.

Se sentía desnuda frente a él.

- Yo... - No encontraba las palabras. ¿Que le iba a decir?. - Pues...

- Espera... - Interrumpió Shaoran. Se inclinó hasta quedar pocos centímetros de su cara. - ¿Has estado llorando?. - La castaña se sobresalto ante aquella pregunta y volteó la cabeza para ocultar su expresión.

- N-No... - Negó. Fueron algunos segundos de silencio, hasta que el apuesto joven le tomó los brazos. Sakura apretó los labios al sentir su cálido tacto sobre su piel.

- ¿Por qué tienes marcas en tus brazos?. - La ojiverde lo miró confundida, hasta que se acordó. Ah, _eso._

- No tengo ningunas marcas... - Titubeó suavemente, ocultando sus brazos a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, Li no le permitió aquello. - Li, enserio yo...

- No me mientas. - Dijo, levantando la mirada, observándola fijamente. ¿Que podía hacer ahora?... Ya estaba descubierta. Lo sabía cada vez que esos ojos ámbares topaban los suyos. - ¿Dónde esta Hayato?, ¿ fue el quién te hizo esto?

- El... yo... - La chica cerró los ojos. - Ya no somos novios. - Otro silencio apareció, pero este no era incómodo... No cuando Shaoran le acariciaba los brazos de esa manera tan suave y delicada. Como si ella fuera de cristal. Como si estuviera conteniéndose a hacer algo. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron todo su brazo, dejando un rastro cálido, donde tenía algunas marcas de cuando Hayato la sujetó bruscamente.

- ¿Y el te lastimó de esta manera?. - La castaña guardó silencio. - Contéstame, Kinomoto. - La aludida dejó caer algunas lágrimas al momento de asentir. Lo sintió maldecir por lo bajo. - Hijo de puta... cuando lo vea haré que se arrepienta.

Sakura no pudo decir nada, ¿donde estaba ese Li burlón?, ¿donde quedó?... Por que ahora solo veía a un chico tierno, cariñoso y protector. Agachó la cabeza intentando reprimir los sollozos que querían escaparse de su boca. Shaoran tomó su rostro y lo alzó a su altura, para después lentamente secar las lágrimas que habían en su piel.

- No llores. - Susurró. La castaña abrió sus ojos y lo observó temerosa. El le regaló una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa que nunca había visto de el. - Dime... ¿Nadie vendrá a buscarte... tu madre, tu hermano...? - Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- S-Supuesta mente me t-tenía que venir con S-Sakamoto. - Tartamudeó. - También me tenía que pasar a b-buscar para la fiesta... p-pero como no vino le dije a mi m-mamá que me estaba esperando en otra p-parte... y ahora piensan que volveré en su compañía también.

- Es un maricón. - Dijo el chico, con evidente molestia e impotencia en su voz.

- De todas maneras, es algo que tenía que pasar ¿cierto...?. Es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta en compañía de un hombre, y me ocurre esto. Supongo que siempre estaré atada a ser humillada y venir solo con mis amigas. - Al decir esto, fué como la llave para que más lágrimas siguieran cayendo, y los sollozos comenzaran a sonar. El chico se sintió algo desesperado a ver su frágil cuerpo temblar producto del llanto. Rayos, nunca la había visto así. Y tampoco nunca hubiese deseado hacerlo.

- H-Hey... No digas esas cosas. - Murmuró. La estrechó entre sus brazos suavemente intentando calmarla. Su aroma a cerezos lo inundó al instante.

Sakura, por otro lado, solo aceptó el abrazo, y se aferró más a el. Se sentía bien desahogar todas esas ganas de llorar con alguien que te comprendía. Y se sentía bien quedarse envuelta en el aroma masculino y la calidez que el le ofrecía.

- No digas esas cosas. Él es el cabrón que no merece estar con una chica como tú. Sólo déjalo pasar, Sakura, estoy seguro que muchos otros chicos te tratarían mejor.

_Como tú._

Le animó, acariciándole el cabello, la espalda, los brazos, el cuello... Y la chica poco a poco se fué calmando y dejando de sollozar. Ya no sentía esas ganas inevitables de llorar. Sus latidos estaban volviendo a la normalidad, y ahora parecían estar acompasados con los de Li. Se quedó en esa posición un rato, y cerró los ojos mientras daba un suspiro tembloroso.

Shaoran la separó de el, y le observó sus brazos que tenían algunas magulladuras. Sintió impotencia. Siguiendo a su instinto, comenzó a depositar cortos y pequeños besos a lo largo de las marcas rojizas, como si de alguna manera aquello le ayudara. La sintió estremecer, y casi podía imaginar su rostro sonrojado.

- ¿Mejor?. - Preguntó el castaño, observando su rostro en busca de algunos rastros de tristeza que borrar. Sin embargo, la ojiverde sonrió calidamente.

- Si, lo estoy. - Respondió bajito. El chico le correspondió la sonrisa. Sakura notó como sus ojos ámbares le recorrían todo el rostro y se volvió a sonrojar.

- Oye... - Murmuró. La joven alzó las cejas para que continuara. - tienes sucia tu mejilla. Y eso que haz salido del baño. No puedes ser más torpe. - Dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus mejillas. Kinomoto, en vez de enojarse, se puso a reír. Shaoran escuchó su risa atentamente, y de repente pensó que era muy linda.

- Y tu no puedes ser más criticón, Li. - La cara del aludido cambió drásticamente. Sakura se hecho a reír nuevamente.

- Pero que ofensa. - Masculló irónico y con una sonrisa burlona. Luego todo fue silencio otra vez.

De un momento a otro, ambos se dieron cuenta de que seguían muy cerca del otro. Shaoran tomando su cara con sus manos, y Sakura con las palmas en su pecho. La chica sintió que los latidos del joven se aceleraron, y ella estaba segura que su corazón latía igual de desbocado.

Era como un imán para ambos. No pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos, y a los labios. No pudieron evitar pensar en lo mismo. _Que lindo es Que linda es _ Y tampoco pudieron evitar acercarse inconscientemente hasta que la distancia fue nula.

No pudieron evitar cerrar los ojos y mover lentamente los labios, en esa danza en la que existe tanta complicidad y amor. La chica lo tomó por los cabellos y lo acercó más a ella, sabiendo que era imposible, porque estaban lo suficientemente pegados. El chico bajó una mano a su cintura, y con la otra comenzó a delinear su cara con delicadeza. Cuando ella suspiró, el aprovechó para profundizar el beso lenta pero firmemente. La lengua de ambos se enlazaron una y otra vez, recorriendo por todos lados, fascinados, queriendo grabarse todo con detalle: el sabor, de cerezos a chocolate. El tacto: suave, húmedo y cálido. Los labios: delicados y finos a gruesos y masculinos.

Por ellos, hubieran seguido así un buen rato más. Pero el oxígeno era pedido desesperadamente por sus pulmones. Se separaron con la misma lentitud con la que empezó todo, y volvieron a observarse a los ojos.

Ambos jadeaban con rapidez. La ojiverde correspondió a la confiada sonrisa del castaño, y se volvió a reír. La expresión de Shaoran fue una de incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?, ¿Acaso te dan cosquillas los besos o... algo así?. - Sakura negó con la cabeza, divertida.

- Deja de fijarte en esos detalles ¿quieres? y bésame otra vez. - Murmuró azorada. No parecía una petición, más bien parecía que lo exigía. El aludido alzo una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

- Tus palabras son órdenes. - Respondió antes de volver a capturar sus labios de una forma más energética y profunda. Sus lenguas volvieron a capturarse una con la otra. Shaoran terminó el beso con un mordiscón en el labio inferior de la chica y depositó un beso corto en su respingona nariz. - Debes irte ya, tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti... y prefiero ir a dejarte lo más antes posible antes de que tu hermano me asesine.

La chica asintió, y ambos salieron del salón. Li cerró el recinto con las llaves que traía, y una vez terminado, se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó a la joven a su lado que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- Así que... ¿Ya no tienes novio?. - No pudo evitar preguntar. Sakura se sonrojó levemente. De repente le parecía extraña la situación. ¿Quién pensaría que todo esto iba a terminar así?.

- Ya no tengo. ¿Qué pensabas, que iba a seguir con Hayato?, ¿piensas que soy masoquista?. - Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que sí. Conociendo con lo tonta que eres...

- No me llames tonta, idiota. Yo te dije antes que había terminado con el.

- Si, pero puedes haber mentido, para que te besara. - La chica iba a protestar, pero el recuerdo del beso la invadió, sonrojándola más fuerte que antes.

- No lo creo. Y a todo esto ¿para que quieres saber?. - Quería escuchar la respuesta de sus labios. Y la obtuvo... pero no de la manera que esperaba. Si no de la manera en la que él la sabía decir.

- Para asegurarme. - La miró a los ojos de una manera significativa. Sakura sonrió tímidamente. - Pero antes tengo que resolver un asunto con Hayato.

La castaña rió. Tenía una _esperanza_ que para la próxima fiesta, no iría sola.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Desde lejos, escondidos entre unos arbustos, dos pelinegros observaban la joven pareja que había salido del salón. Una con ojos amatistas, conocida como Tomoyo Daidouji, y otro con ojos azules y gafas, conocido como Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- ¿Que te dije?. - Preguntó Eriol a la chica. - Sabía que Sakura estaría bien. Y no se le ve tan demacrada. Shaoran la podía animar, y lo hizo.

- Creo que tienes razón... - Respondió Tomoyo. - A todo esto ¿cómo lo sabías?. ¿No que Li no vendría?

- Sólo estaba encargado de cerrar el salón, y lo mantuvo en secreto. Hubiera sido muy malo que se viniera solo. ¿No crees?

La pelinegra volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa.

_**~ ¿Fin? ~**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Okay, aquí serán las tres de la mañana y me quedé solo para escribir esto. Un one - shot que tenía pensado hace tiempo pero no pude concretar. Como es un one - shot, todo va algo más rápido. Si hubiera tenido dos capítulos, o más, quizás todo sucedería más lento y sería más realista. En fin, tengo que mejorar mucho, así que me gustaría que en sus reviews me dieran sugerencias, críticas constructivas, y su opinión, claro, ya que aparte de que me encanta leer lo que opinan, me parece importante saber los aspectos que debo mejorar , que deben ser muchos.

Hayato es un personaje que inventé cuando estaba escribiendo una historia completa. Y duré solo hasta el segundo capítulo. De hecho, tengo muuchas historias guardadas que aún no termino. ¿Ven lo que quiero decir respecto a que no me sienta confiada...? El día que suba un fic completo, será porque lo tengo ya todo escrito, y así me puedo asegurar que no se me acabará la inspiración a medio camino, porque es terrible...

Y bueno... Shaoran... me gusta ponerla en esa actitud de caballero pero a la vez tan... él xD Y vemos al final, una pequeña escena de Eriol y Tomoyo... así ya pueden hacerse una idea de lo que le susurró Eriol - cupido - a Tomoyo para convencerla... y es que el inglés tenía como todo planeado en un segundo xD

Los signos de interrogación son para darle... algún paso a su imaginación (?) Nah, mentira... en realidad es porque considero que no es un final muy establecido, entonces creo que le da algo de opciones de otros finales más originales. O quizás opciones de un futuro para estos tórtolos.

Se me olvidó decirles que se acerca San Valentín en febrero, y con eso mi cumpleaños, así que quizás les tengo algo... algún regalito para ese día... que aunque no lo celebro, casi todos lo hacen y no quiero quedarme atrás así que _quizás _lo haga.

Bueno, eso es todo, ahora me voy a dormir. Muchas gracias por leer, perdónenme si no estaba de acuerdo a sus expectativas, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Abrazos Shaoranzotes para todos!


End file.
